New school new life
by peddielover123
Summary: Normal girl Patricia Williamson has traveled to over two schools in one year. This school is Barnesville high school.
1. Chapter 1

New School New Life

1

Normal girl Patricia Williamson has traveled to more than two schools in one year. This school is Barnesville high school.

(The day before)

Patricia and her mom went shopping. She picked up some new outfits and some school stuff and then they get lunch and go home.

(That night)(Patricia's Pov)

I'm texting my friends and my mom calls me for dinner. I continue texting my friends Amber, Kt, Joy, Fabian, and Jerome. Don't worry it's gonna be fine. Joy says. yeah right. I say. Joys right it's going to be fine. Kt says. I video chat with them for a hour and a half. Let me tell you a little bit about my friends. Joy has dark brown hair and light brown eyes and she is my closest friend. Then next is Kt she has brown hair and brown eyes. Amber has blond and blue/grey eyes. Fabian has brown hair and blue eyes. And last is Jerome he has blonde hair with blue eyes. I watched the movies mean girls 2,the notebook, and a few episodes of house of anubis. I make some tea and read some of the book thief and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

New school new life

2

I wake up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. I get dressed in my purple flouncy top, dark skinny jeans, and boots that have spikes on them. I go downstairs and eat bacon and pancakes. Then i go to school.

(5 minutes later)

I start to walk to the school and before i open the door i bump into someone and drop my books. "I'm so sorry" he says. I look up and see his piercing brown eyes and our eyes meet. He helps me up. "I'm Patricia" I say. "Eddie" He says. Three girls come up to us and spill coffee all over me. 'oops sorry my hand slipped" That girl says. " yeah i bet it did" I say. " I gotta go clean up bye eddie"

(Eddie's pov)

"Why did you do that" I say " What are you talking about" Nina says. " everytime i talk to another girl you have to do something" I say "so what you wouldn't date her anyways" she says. "whatever" I say.


	3. Chapter 3

New school new life

3

I go to lunch and sit next to Eddie. The same girl comes up to me and says "how about you find another seat". "how about you make me" I say. She picks up a random girls drink and throws it at me and i throw my food at her. "what the hell this is silk you bitch" Nina says. "at least I'm not a hoe" I say. "food fight" a random guy yells. The principle comes in "who started this food fight" she says. A girl points at me and Nina.

(Principle's Office)

"you both get detention" the principle says. "my dad says i'm not aloud to do any after school activities" Nina says. "It's not an after school activity " she says. "both of you get detention after school for the rest of this week including today you must inform your parents" she says. S he leaves the room "the only reason we have detention is because of you" she says "how is this because of me" I say. "because you threw your fucking drink at me ya bitch" She says. "you threw someones elses food at me for you information i fight back my own battles you fucking slut" I say. She starts to leave "also stay away from eddie he will never date you he is mine" she says. I give her the look. "this is a good start to the new year" I say to myself.

(After school)

I drive home to my house. "how was your day" my mom asks. I don't answer I just walk into my bedroom. I get on my computer and see I got a friend request from Eddie. I accept it and we talk for a little bit. When we are done talking I look through Facebook and everybody is commenting on Eddie's status update "Do you want to have a party at my house this Friday night". That they are all invited. I see a picture of him and i scroll through the comments and they all say about him being so hot. He probably has had so many girlfriends and i have had zero. After I get off the computer I go and do my homework in English class we have to read three chapters of Frankenstein and answer questions about it. After i'm done with that I go to my math Algebra homework. When I am done with that i have to watch a video about world history. I am done with my homework so i go back to my computer and i get a message on Facebook "you better stop talking to Eddie". I see who it's from and i say "would you like stop" I message back. I watch House of Anubis fro a few hours and then i eat dinner. I have a two-Page report about Pyramids by tomorrow so i get started and finish in a few hours. I watch Safe Haven and cry at the ending(the ending is really sad it actually made me cry). And then i write in my diary and fall asleep.

(Author's Note)

I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I tryed to make it longer than the other chapters. Do you want me to make more people come in the story if so review.

(Character Description) of the characters so far

Patricia Williamson- Dark Auborn hair, blue-green eyes

Eddie Miller- blonde,dirty blonde,brown throughout the show,hazel eyes

Nina Martin- Dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes

If you want me to write any more stories review or like my story.


	4. Chapter 4

New school new life

chapter 4

I wake up put my clothes on,do my makeup,my hair, and then eat. I go to school and Eddie comes up to me "do you want to come to my party tomorrow" He asks. "Sure" I say. "Okay see you then I gotta go bye" He says. "Bye" I say. When I am walking Nina comes up to me "I thought I told you not to talk to Eddie" She says. "So I don't need a talking bitch to tell me whoI can and can't talk to" I say. She slaps me then I attack her. When The fight is over I go to first period. When I go to first period we have a project to do with partners my project is Massie Block we get started and next I have free period. In third period I have another partner and her name is Alicia Rivera. Next I have a two-period class together which is reading and my partner was Kristen Gregory. I have lunch and then I go to science and I also have a partner and her name is Dylan Marvel.

(After School)

I decide to go to the mall and I buy a black dress with red lace, and red pumps, a silver bracelet, and a gold necklace. When I am done I get a text from Alicia asking if we could work on our project today. I pick her up at her house and take her to my house. We work on the project for a few hours and then her mom picks her up. I get online and I see a friend request from a girl named Gretchen I accept. I get a message "He I am the new girl Gretchen I am in your spanish class" She says. "Ok an I think I have seen you before we should hang out sometime" I reply. "We should maybe tomorrow after school" She reply's back. "Sure" I reply back. "Ok well i gotta go bye" She reply's. "Bye" I reply. Gretchen, Alicia,Kristen,Dylan, and Massie all talk about the party and what they are wearing. After that I read Frankenstein and answer questions. Then In math I study for my test. In spanish I study for my test. And then i have dinner. When i am done I watch The lying game and House of Anubis. Then I read the book thief and then my eyes close.

Character Appearances (Of the people so far)

Patricia Williamson- dark auborn,brown hair throughout show Blue-green eyes

Eddie Miller- blonde,dirty blonde,brown hair throughout show hazel eyes

Nina Martin- dirty blonde hair blue-green eyes

Gretchen Wieners- brown hair and brown eyes

Massie Block- brown hair and eyes are brown with amber specks

Dylan Marvil- red hair green eyes

Alicia Rivera- black hair brown eyes

Kristen Gregory- golden blonde hair aqua eyes

dresses and shoes (without necklace and bracelet)

Patricia- black dress with red lace with red pumps

Alicia- purple dress with black lace and black pumps

Massie- white dress with silver lace and silver pumps

Dylan- Green dress with gold lace and gold pumps

Kristen- orange dress with aqua lace and aqua pumps

Gretchen- blue dress with bronze lace bronze pumps

Regina- pink dress with green lace and green pumps

Karen- red dress with yellow lace and yellow pumps

(Author's Note)

I know the dresses are horrible but i tried is this too many best friend's for patricia or not vote for new couples and characters. I will be bringing in more people from the show.


	5. Chapter 5

New school new life

chapter 5

On Friday I do my normal morning routine and then I go to school. When I get into the school we just do our projects. I walking out of last period and Alicia,Massis,Dylan, and Kristen want me to get Nina and the other girls that hang out with her files. "okay Massie and Alicia will go in the principle's office and look for the file Dylan and Kristen you can keep watch" I say. Me, Massie, and Alicia go into the principle's office and we go straight to the desk and I see pictures of Eddie and . " is Eddie's dad" I thought. And then I see a picture of Nina. " is Nina's Uncle" Massie. "Oh" I say. Then we go to the filing cabinets I look at Eddie's file first it says he has had troublw with his mom and he came here because he shot his mom. "Oh my god" I say. "what" Alicia asks. "Eddie killed his mom" I say everybody looked shocked. I went to Nina's file it says Nina's parents died in a burning house. Willow had a relationship with her teacher and Mara caught doing drugs and almost went to jail for stealing them. We hear a door slam so we go out we see Nina,Willow, and Mara come in we hide and we listen to their conversation. "Why are we doing this Nina we don't need to trash 's office just because he gave you a d" Mara says. "Yes we do Mara if I get another bad grade is going to move me back to America to live with my Aunt and she is mean" She says. "Fine but be careful" Willow says. When they go into 's room we hurry up and get out of the school.

(After School)

I go back home and I get a shower after that I put on my dress and I put on my jewelry and shoes. I do my makeup and my hair and I still have a few hours until the party. So I play Nancy drew the creature of Kapu cave. (it is a really good game) I paint my nails and toenails a color that match my dress and a pattern I found on pinterest. I get on my twitter and tweet a few things and look on it for a little bit. When I am done I still have an hour till the party so I invite all the girls over and we talk for a little bit. When we go to the party Massie and Alicia came in my VMW. And Dylan and Gretchen go in Kristen's Mercedes.

Character Appearances (Of character's so far)

Patricia Williamson- Dark Auburn, brown hair throughout show Green-Blue eyes

Eddie Miller- Bonde, Dirty Blonde, Brown hair throughout show Hazel eyes

Nina Martin- Dirty Blonde hair Green-Blue eyes

Alicia Rivera- black hair brown eyes

Massie Block- brown hair brown eyes with amber specks

Dylan Marvil- red hair green eyes

Kristen Gregory- golden blonde hair and aqua eyes

Mara Jaffray- brown hair brown eyes

Willow Jenks- red hair with blonde highlights hazel eyes

Gretchen Wieners- brown hair brown eyes

Party Outfits

Patricia- Black dress with red lace red pumps silver bracelet and gold necklace Hair- a braid with a red rose in it

Alicia- purple dress with black lace and black pumps purple bracelet and black necklace Hair- curled with it parted on one side with purple flower

Massie- white dress with silver lace and silver pumps white bracelet and silver necklace Hair- royal bun with a flower in it

Dylan-green dress with gold lace and gold pumps green bracelet and gold necklace Hair- curled down with a flower in it

Kristen- orange dress with aqua lace and aqua pumps orange bracelet aqua necklace Hair- hair in a bun braided with a flower in it

Gretchen- blue dress with bronze lace and bronze pumps blue bracelet bronze necklace Hair- curled and down with a flower clip around the top

Regina- pink dress with green lace green pumps pink bracelet green necklace Hair- hair curled and in a ponytail on the side with a headband on forehead

Karen- red dress with yellow lace and yellow pumps red bracelet yellow necklace Hair- braided in a ponytail waved

(Note)

You can vote on the couples from hoa and you can make up bys for the others.


	6. Chapter 6

New school new life

Chapter 6

After me and all the girls get at the party we walk over to the punch bowl and get drinks. A little bit later Eddie comes up to me "How is the party" Eddie asks. "It is okay" I say. "Okay" He says "This party is awesome" Eddie says. "Maybe' I say. "do you want to go on a date with me" He asks. "I guess" I say. "After that Nina comes up to me Eddie can me and Patricia talk in private for a minute" Nina asks. But Eddie stays. "Just stay off of Eddie okay" She says. ""I'll tell you once and I will tell you twice i don't need a fucking bitch to tell me who I can and can't talk too" I say. Then she takes the punch bowl and dumps it on me and I attack her. She takes a sushi bowl and I take a salad bowl and we dump it on each other. Eddie stops the fight. After that Eddie takes me to a room I'm guessing it's his room because it has a bed in it. We are just sitting there getting the sushi and I decide to bring up the topic. "Um I know this is kinda weird but did you hurt your mom" I ask. He looks down for a second then answers "I didn't want you to know yet but yes I killed her" He says. "We always had these fights because she would always bring up my dad and I got out of control" He starts crying "I had anger issues and I got so angry at her and we were on my staircase and I hit her and she feel down the staircase" I start to cry "i tried to catch her but i didn't I called the hospital and she died" I dry my tears with my fingers "That's why I was sent here" He says. "I am so sorry Eddie" I say. "It's okay I'm going to have to get over it someday" He says. "Well I gotta go" Eddie says. "Yeah we both better" I say.

(Later at the party)

"Can we talk" Nina asks "Sure" I say. "I'm really sorry about the fight" She says. "It's okay but while we are talking I need to tell you something can we talk in private" I say. "Sure" She says. We go into someone elses room. "What do you wanna talk about" Nina asks. "I was kinda looking through your file and did your mom and dad die in a car accident" I ask. She looks around the room for a minute "Yes" She says. "I was in the back I was the only one who survived" She says. "I am so sorry" I say I hug her and she doesn't pull away. " Why were you looking at my file" Nina asks. "For a school project I say. "Okay" She says. " Are you and Eddie related I seen a picture of you on desk" i ask. "No helped me after my parents died I don't know why he put that picture of me up though" Nina says. "Okay" I say. "Eddie is still mine" She says. "We will have to see about that" I say.

(Saturday)

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Massie,Gretchen, Regina, and Karen all stayed at my house because my parents were not going to be home until Wednesday so we had a fun party night and we had a spa got into the hot tub watched movies and gossiped all night. When I wake up I see Dylan get up and go to the kitchen and get an apple. Five minutes later she goes and gets a big bag of chips. "Dylan sleep eats" Massie says. "She does" I ask. "Yeah" Massie says. Dylan snores then Alicia mockingly snorts like Dylan. We all laugh."Kristen sleep reads" Alicia says. "Gretchen sleep laughs" I say. All of us laugh. After everyone gets up I get a shower and get out and put on black bootire shorts and a purple top that goes up across my stomach. Everybody else get a shower and puts on there clothes and do there hair and makeup just like me. After that we go to the mall in two cars. I drive and with me are Alicia, Regina, And Karen ride with me. And Kristen, and Massie ride with Dylan. The first store we go into is Victoria's Secret and we all get perfume new underwear bras and I get a new bag. After that we go to Claire's and we got a friendship bracelet for eight people which was hard to find. Then we go to the music place and I get a few cds. We decide to get lunch so we go to subway. After that we go to tons of stores until I find the perfect outfit for mine and Eddie's date. A A red and white flouncy top with a black pencil skirt a pair of black pumps and some bracelets. After that I see Eddie "i will be right back" I say. 'Okay" They all say. I go over to Eddie. "Hey" I say. "Hi do you want the date to be tonight at 8" He asks. "Sure I already got an outfit from Tiffany's" I say. "Cool see you then" he says. "Bye" I say. "Bye" He says. After that i drop Kristen off at her house because she has homework and has important school stuff to do and Massie, Alicia, and Dylan come over to my house.

Patrina moment in there so yeah Eddie killed his mother and Nina's parents died in a car accident and she seen it with her very eyes pretty sad but a very special moment I am really happy Nina kinda came out to Patricia and they are kinda friend;s just with Eddie. Pretty long chapter but whatever. Give me some reviews by reviewing what you think I should do next in the story. Stores are in my mall.  
"


	7. Chapter 7

New school new life

chapter 7

After me, Alicia, Massie, and Dylan go to my house and they do my hair and makeup. My hair is curled in a bun with just a few strands of hair hanging off my shoulders. I put on my black pencil skirt red and white flouncy shirt and black pumps. I still have a few hours so I play a Nancy Drew game the creature of the kapu cave. I still have some time so we watch Pretty little liars. I go outside and wait for eddie and he pulls up in his green mustang. "Hey" I say. "Hi" He says. On the way there I start singing and don't notice until I see eddie looking at me. "Your voice is amazing" He says. "Thanks" I say. "You should be in a talent show" He says. "Maybe" I say. We arrive at a huge mansion. We walk onto a patio.

(Later)

Waiters bring us food and it is so good "This is awesome" I say 'I know" He says. "I hope you didn't spend too much money on me" I say. "I don't mind" He says. After that we go onto another patio. 'Did I remember to tell you to bring a bathing suit" He asks. 'No" I say. "I guess you just have to get in with your bra and undies" He says. 'Fine" I say. I strip out of my black pencil skirt red and white shirt and slip out of my shoes. I get in "You know I don't like nina right i like you' He says. 'Ok and I didn't know you liked me" I say. "That's kinda why I asked you out" He says. "Ok" I say. There is silence but then he leans in and I lean in and we start making out until we can't breath. After he dunks me in. "You weasel" I say. "You yacker' He says. "I am going to get you" I say. "No you won't' he says. He grabs me and starts kissing me and we can't stop. We get out and go into his living room and watch a movie. "I gotta go' I say. "Are you sure' He says. 'Yeah my rides here' I say. "Bye" He says. "Bye" I say. "Wait" He says. 'I almsot forgot to kiss you' He says.

(At home)

Me massie Alicia and dylan watch some movies and we talk the whole night. I still can't stop thinking about what he said "Because I like you'. I keep on thinking until I fall asleep.

So yeah a big Peddie romantic hot tub moment. i don't know if i should make nina and patricia friends or not review please


	8. Chapter 8

New school new life

chapter 8

When I wake up i hear beeps. I go over to my computer and see I got a message "Hey" Eddie says. "Hi" I reply. 'Do you wanna hang out after school on Tuesday' He reply. "Sure' I reply. "Okay well bye' He says. 'Bye" I say. I get a shower and I put on some makeup. I put on a purple shirt that goes all the way up to my boobs and black bootie shorts. I do my hair in a side wavy ponytail and but a headband on my I see Alicia go into the bathroom. I play the end of my Nancy Drew game and I decide to watch Degrassi. Then we all go to the mall.

(At the mall)

We go to Victoria's secret because I have to get these new designer bra and undies. And then we go to walmart and I buy some food for my fridge in my room. I get a new desk for my room a new computer a new tv and some new nancy drew games.(she is rich). We all go and get pizza and then we decide to go to alicias house. Let's go swimming we didn't bring ant bathing suits so we have to swim our bra and undies. We all decide to tan so we do that and we read magazines and tan by the pool and chill. Just like normal teenagers do. After that We go home.

(At home)

I decide to do my homework and I set up my new furniture and I decide to watch a few movies i make dinner and then I finish the book thief. And my eyes close.

So yeah patricia is rich and stuff. Kinda short chapter but I couldn't think so sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

New school new life

chapter 9

When I wake up I do my hair and makeup and I am wearing dark skinny jeans, a pink flouncy top and pink pumps. I drive to school and I go to my first period class. I am going to take a seat next to Eddie but Nina sits in it first "Sorry I all ready took this seat" Nina says.. "I see" I say. I take a seat next to Regina and Karen. The whole period I see Eddie staring at me. After first and second period. I see people I recognize "Hi do I know you" I ask. "If your looking for a Joy than that's me" She says. "OH MY GOD JOY" I practically scream.. "That's me' She says. 'Me, Amber, Kt , Fabian, And Jerome decided we couldn't live without you" She says. 'This is awesome" I say. "I have to talk to you in private" She says. "Ok" We go to the bathroom check in the stalls and start talking. "Ok i think I like Jerome" She says. "Eww Jerome" I say. "Don't tell" She says. "I won't" I say. "He doesn't like me though because I'm ugly and not even Fabian liked me" She says. "That is not true any guy would be lucky to date you and don't bring up your Fabian crush that is over" I say. "I hope your right'She says. 'If anyone would know about Jerome liking you it would be me. Fabian, Kt and obviously Jerome unless he doesn't know if he likes you" I say. "I hope your right" She says. "When am I not right" I say. We go through the rest of the periods and I have Eddie sitting by me and Joy sitting by me at lunch and Amber across of me and Jerome and Fabian are beside her Fabian is across form Eddie and Jerome is across from Joy. In the middle of lunch I hear Mara second in command for Nina's posse say 'Hey everybody we just thought you should hear this" She says. I hear the voices of me and Joy and see Joy run away.

(Joy's Pov)

I can't believe this just happened to me. I hat Nina, Mar, and Willow and I don't even know them. It feels just like my heart broke I ran out of there and I am sitting on a bench I hear someone come in 'It's okay Joy' Patricia says. "No it's not this is the worst" She says. "Jerome didn't even freak out he smiled" She says. "I did" He says.

(Jerome's Pov)

I hear the video and am surprised to hear that Joy likes me and I smile. The Joy Mercer like Me Jerome Clarke. Everybody likes Joy she just doesn't know it. I see Joy and Patricia run out so I follow them a few minutes later. All I hear is them say "Jerome didn't even freak out he smiled" Patricia Say. "He did"I hear Joy's beautiful voice. "I did" I say. They both looked at me "I will leave you too alone" Patricia says.

(Joy's Pov)

I can't believe he just said that "I will leave you too alone" Patricia says. She gives me a thumbs up and I give her a glare as she leaves. "I know you don't like me so you can stop lying and acting like you like me" I says. "i do like you Joy Iv'e liked you ever since the day we first met" He says. "Yeah right" I say. "Everytime I see your face the whole world stops when I hear your voice I feel like I'm alive He says. When she says "I didn't know you felt that way I feel the same way but...' I was interrupted by Jerome's lips lightly touching her's. I can't believe he just kissed me it was the best kiss I have ever had and the first. Over all of my obsessing and schemes over Fabian I never realized my feelings for Jerome until today.

(Jerome's Pov)

I can't believe I just kissed her but I have been waiting to do that for years now. After I stop kissing her she looks happy. "Don't stop" She says. I smile but continue kissing her which turns out to be making out and then we are interrupted by Amber's squeal of "Jeroy I need to make a scrapbook" She says. Me and Joy laugh. We go back to lunch and everybody sees us holding hands and gives us dirty looks.

(Patricia's Pov)

I am so glad Joy and Jerome are together and I could tell they were by the screams of Jeroy from Amber. I knew they were always a good couple and they finally are a couple.

(Eddie's Pov)

I don't really know Jerome and Joy but what of Patricia, Amber, Fabian, and Kt told me they do make a really good couple and I am happy for them.

(Fabian's Pov)

Ever since Jerome and Joy smiled at each other I know that they are a good couple. And I know that Joy used to like me but I am glad that she moved on.

(Amber's Pov)

I am so happy Jeroy is finally happening I always knew they were meant for each other I could see it in there eyes and I swear If Jerome hurts her he is dead. Time to make a Jeroy scrapbook

(Kt's Pov)

I have always thought that Jerome and Joy were made for each other it's just how every time Jerome walks in the room and sees Joy it's like no one else is there

(After school)

So I go home and I see a gift basket in my room I look at the note and it says ~ Hey so I thought I should give you a gift I am not good at writing notes or anything so here ~From Eddie. Before I open it I take a picture of it and post it on Instagram and put the caption ~A gift I just got from Eddie Miller. I look at it and it has tons of candy some chocolate in one of those boxes you can buy a big bear and a few tiny bears some fruit and tone of other things. I do my homework watch some movies and then my eyes close thinking about Eddie.

(Note)

Eddie is rick and note the couples you want I am going to put the others from Hoa soon so tell me the couples soon. So yeah a big Jery moment and Jerome liked Joy before Joy liked him but she just realized then. Review for couples and for how I can make m story better or tell me some ideas for the story I can't think of any please REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

New school new life

chapter 10

(Note)

I decided to put in a few more povs so here you go

Amber's Pov

I wake up and I get a shower and I do my hair and put on makeup. I am wearing white skirt a pink neck strap top, and tan pumps. I am staying at Patricia's town-beach house. I stay in one of her guest bedrooms Kt and Joy's rooms are next to me Jerome's is next to Joy's room and Fabians is next to kt's. All of us went out to the mall and all of us girls got tons of clothes and shoes for our new room. I go to the kitchen and eat. Then I go to my rppm grab my hot pink purse and lock the door I walk past Joy's and Jerome's room. I go out to the huge garage (It holds the girls, boys and Patricia's parents cars). And I get in my hot pink beetle with leopard print seats and leopard print wheel. I drive to school.

Joy's Pov

I wake up and go to my bathroom I get a shower do my makeup and my hair. I put on an above knee length dark purple skirt and a black no strap top, with black pumps. I walk past Amber's, Kt's, and Fabian's room to the kitchen. I eat breakfast. In case you are wondering i am staying in Patricia's town-beach house and it is big it has 6 guest bedrooms that can have up to four beds in it. In all the guest bedrooms you each have your own bathroom. There are two lounge/living rooms. There is a game room and even a library (since Patricia reads a lot). There are two decks one with a big pool where Patricia reads while tanning in the summer. And one deck that has a hot tub where me Patricia, Kt, and Amber used to drink martinis while gossiping and listening to music. I go to my room grab my dark purple purse and lock my door then I go past Jerome's room to the dark purple convertible with heart print seats and wheel. I drive to school.

Kt's Pov

I wake up and go to get a shower then I put on makeup and do my hair. I am wearing a light blue one strap top and a pair of black short shorts. I go the big kitchen with the island (Long table like you see at resturaunts) And eat my cereal. I am staying at Patricia's town-beach house. She has beautiful furniture and a maid a butler and even a chef. I have a crush on this boy at school his name is Andre he is one of the popular's so he doesn't even know I exist. I walk past Fabian's room, grab my light blue purse and lock my door. I go to the garage and get in my dark purple convertible and off to school I go with my blasting music.

Jerome's Pov

I get up and take a shower I style my hair and then I am wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. I am staying at Patricia's town-beach house. It is really cool it has a huge lounge room a huge kitchen. It is just really cool. I go to the kitchen and eat cereal. I walk past Fabian's, Kt's, Amber's, and Joy's room then I grab m bag, and lock my door. I walk out to the garage and get in my red car. And go to school.

Fabian's Pov

I wake up and go to my bathroom to get a shower. Then I brush my hair and I am wearing blue jeans with a black top. I am living with Amber, Joy, Ky, and Jerome in Patricia's town-beach house. I go to the kitchen and eat some food. I walk to my room grab my bag and lock my door I walk past kt's, Amber's, Joy's and Jerome's room to the garage and drive my black car to school.

Patricia's Pov

I wake up and get a shower and do my hair and makeup I am wearing a light purple two-strap top and a white above knee length skirt and light purple pumps. I walk past everybody's doors and see they are gone I go to the kitchen and eat cereal. Joy, Jerome, Amber, Kt, and Fabian are all staying at my town-beach house for a long while because they got kicked out of the boarding school I used to go too but got kicked out of. That's why I came here. I go to my room and get my light purple purse and lock my door. Then I lock my house doors. Then I go to my garage (Which we got rebuilt because of my friend's cars) And get in my light purple beetle. And I blast some loud music as I am driving to school.

(Note)

I decided to just have this chapter with them getting ready in the morning and going to school. Next chapter will be them at school with more drama ahead. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

New school new life

chapter 11

Amber's Pov

I go to school and walk in I see a guy who is really cute he comes up to me "Hey" He says. "I'm Alfie" "Amber" I say. "I need a tutor for English and I heard that you wanted to get extra credit points for tutoring" He says. "So I was thinking you could tutor me" "Sure" I say. "Cool it's a date" He says. I walk to my locker and I get my books out of my locker. I close it and then A girl is right there. "I heard that you like Alfie" She says. "And you are" I say. "Willow Jenks Alfie's soon to be girlfriend" She says. "I wouldn't be to sure about that" I say. "I am sure" She says. "He wouldn't date you your just too ugly and too full of yourself" She says. I can't take it anymore so I smacked her right across her face. "At least I'm not a drama queen who expects to get every single thing I think of" I say. I walk away with the "She is a total bitch" look. I walk to my class and do my work.

Joy's Pov

I am walking when a girl just walks in front of me "So I heard you and Jerome are kind of a thing now" She says. "Yeah so" I say. "Well fucking back the hell off or I will beat the fucking shit out of your ugly face" She says. I slap her and she looks shocked "What the hell" She says. "that's what you fucking get you bitch" I say. I walk away crying and I see Jerome come up to me "Are you okay" He asks. "Yeah it's nothing" I say. "I heard the conversation between you and Mara" He says. "Yeah so it's nothing" I say. "I just want you to know that I would never ever date her" He says. "Ok" i say. We share a kiss which turns out into making out until we were interrupted by someone saying "Get a room" Alfie says.. I walk to my class and Jerome walks to his other class.

Kt's Pov

I am walking to my first class and I see a boy his name is Brad and he is really cute he is one of the most popular boys at this school and I don't think he knows me. He comes up to me "Hey I'm Brad" He says. "Hi Kt" I say. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this friday" He asks. "Sure" i Say. I am walking to my locker to get my books out of my locker and a girl comes up to me "Hi i'm Emma" She says. "Hi" I say. "I heard that you and Brad are going on a date" She says. "Yeah so" I say as I grab my books out of my locker and shut it. "Well I think you are just being tricked" She says. "What are you talking about" I ask. "Well him and his friend Tommy ask a unpopular girl on a date and then leave her stranded at the place they take her" She says. "Oh" I say. "Well thanks for telling me so I know" I say. "Yeah it was done to me" She says. "Oh I'm sorry" I say. "Well bye" She says. "Bye" I say. I walk to my first class.

No ones Pov

To bad that what Emma said was all a lie

Jerome's Pov

I was walking to my first class and I heard Joy and some girl talking 'so i heard you and Jerome are a thing now" The girl says. "Yeah so" Joy says. "Well you better back the hell off before I beat the fucking shit out of your ugly face" She says. I was getting so mad I was about to go up there and slap that girl Joy is gorgeous. I seen Joy slap her and the girl looks shocked. "That's what you get ya bitch" Joy says. I see Joy crying " Are you okay" I ask. 'yeah it's nothing" She says. "I heard the conversation between you and Mara" I say. "Yeah so it's nothing" She says. "I just want you to know that I would never ever date her" I say. "Ok" She says. We share a kiss which turns into making out until we were interrupted by someone saying "Get a room" Alfie says. I walk to class and Joy walks to her class.

Fabian's Pov

I walk to my first period class and sit down next to a girl named Nina and she keeps on looking at me and winking and I'm pretty sure this is the girl that is mean to Patricia but she is pretty hot. I walk out of first period "Hey" She says. "Hi" I say. "Do you maybe want to go on a date with me this friday" She asks. "I don't know" I say. "Could you think about it" She asks. "Sure" I say. "Ok bye" She says. "Bye" I say. I walk to my locker put away my books and get the other books I need this period and walk to my next class.

Patricia's Pov

I walk into the school and Eddie comes up to me "Hey beautiful" He says. "Hey ugly" I say. "Oh yeah" He says. "Oh yes" I say. "Are you sure" He asks. "Yes" I say. He kisses me. "Are you sure now" He asks. "I am sure you are hot" I say. "I thought so" He says. I walk to class with him hand and hand and we sit by each other in every class. I can't even think in class because what a perfect life I have with my friend's and my boyfriend. I think that until class is over and I go to my next class.

So yeah I wanted to put a lot of drama in this chapter. And I will put the dates a few chapter after this so stay tuned for a Amfie date and a Krad date.


	12. Chapter 12

New school new life

chapter 12

Jerome's Pov

I am walking in the school and I see a girl getting hurt by another girl I look a little closer and it's JOY. I run up to the girl and push her off I run up to Joy and she is bleeding. "What happened" I asked her. "That girl Mara she smacked and kicked me and she shoved me against the wall" She said. "Oh my gosh Joy I said. "And she showed me against a locker and she twisted my arms back" She says. "Can you move" I ask her. "No" She says. "Ok" I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the nurse.

Joy's Pov

I can't believe Mara just did that I mean what a bitch. Jerome carry's me to the nurses office and he sits me on one of the beds. The nurse comes in "What happened" She asks. "Mara Jaffary was punching and kicking me she shoved me against the lockers and the wall and then she twisted my arms back" I say. "Oh my gosh" The nurse says. "What" Jerome asks. "It looks like your arm and your leg are both broken" She says. "Oh" I say. "Yeah you are going to have to go to a hospital and get a cast" She says. "Ok" I say.

Jerome's Pov

I can't believe Mara broke Joy's arm and leg. I have to stay at the school until they are done putting a cast on Joy so I walk into my fourth period class. And no one is in there I am about to leave when Mara gets in front of me "Your going no where" She says. "Yea i am" I say. "No your not" She says. She gets close to me and I back up until I am blocked in the corner. 'Let me go" I yell. "No I know you want this" She says. She gets so close to me until her lips touch mine and I can't help but to kiss back. And I start making out with her "I can't do this" I say. "Stop" "Let me go I say. She takes her hand and rubs it down my abs. 'Stop' I say. I finally escape and start walking out of the school into my car.

Note

So yeah I decided to make that happen with Jerome and Mara so yeah and next chapter will be the people visiting Joy and there is going to be a surprise for her. And I know that this is a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

New school new life

chapter 13

Joy's Pov

I am allowed visitors and my first visitor is Patricia "Hi" Patricia says. "Hi" I say. "How are you' She asks. "Not well I still hurt" I say. "Poor Joy" She says. "Can you get me a coffee and something to eat" I ask her. "Sure" She says "I will be right back She says, "Okay I say. Shew gets the food and the coffee and we watch movies on the tv that they have in here. After that she leaves and the next visitor comes in.

The next visitor is Charlotte one of the most popular girls at school 'I have a video to show you She says. "Ok" I say. She gets her laptop out and turns on a video it is of Jerome and Mara she backs him up into a wall and she kisses him and he kisses back he starts making out with her and then Mara rubs her hands down his abs. And then the video ends I start crying. 'How did you even get that" I ask. "I have my ways" She says. "Bye".

Then Jerome comes in "Why are you crying" He asks. He comes up to kiss me but I stop him "STOP" I say. "I saw the video of you and Mara kissing I say. "What video" He asks. "Of the one of you and Mara when she backs you into the wall and starts kissing you and you KISSED HER BACK" I yelled at the ending. "It was a trick it was just a way to break us up" He says. "Well I guess it worked" I say. "No please " He says. No just go" I say. "please" He says. "GO" I yell . The hospital people come in and take him out of the room "NO JOY I LOVE YOU" I hear him yell.

The next to come in is Amber "What's wrong" She asks. "Do you mean me crying or about me being hurt because I have reasons for both" I say while crying. "About you crying" She says. "Jerome cheated on me" I say. "What" She yells. "Yeah" I say. I hear a noise and it is my laptop I open it and it's the video of Jerome and Joy I show it to Amber and she looks angry "That little bitch" She says. "Do you mean Jerome or Mara" I ask. "Both" She says. "I can't believe Jeroy is over and I made a scrapbook and everything" she says. "I'm going to get us something to eat" "Ok" I say. She leaves and comes back with food I eat it and then she puts in a movie "Why the last song" I say. "I brought the notebook too"she says. "I cry on her shoulder through the movie and then she leaves "Message and video chat em" She says. "Ok I say.

The next few people to come in are Kt, Fabian, and a boy named Alfie. "Hi" I say. 'Have you been crying" Fabian asks. "Yeah" I say. "Im Alfie He says. "I'm getting tutored by Amber" He says. "Oh I say. Then Patricia walks in. 'Hey" Patricia says. "Hi Alfie" She says. "Hi" Alfie says. "Were you crying" Patricia asks. "Yeah I say. "Why" They all ask. I take out the video and show it to them. "What a jerk" Kt says. "But he told me he loved you I mean really loved you" Alfie says. "He told me that too" Fabian says. "Oh I say. "Yeah" They say. "Well wanna watch a movie" Kt asks. "Sure" We all say. Me,Patricia, and Kt are laying on the bed while Fabian and Alfie are sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. "You know that Nina girl" Fabian asks. I nod "Well she kept on staring at me" He says. "Ok" I say They leave and I go to sleep.

So yeah next chapter is the second part of the visits and don't worry Jeroy fans Jeroy will get back together. So yeah it is kinda a short chapter but I have been having trouble writing lately so yeah I am going to make them have a homecoming dance so stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

New school new life

chapter 14

Joy's Pov

The first visitor of the day was Mara "What are you doing here" I ask her. "Just saying thank you for breaking up with Jerome of all I did I Finally got what I wanted" She says. "You just met him I have known him all my life" I say. "Don't be too sure about that" She says. "She is about to walk away "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME" I yell. "Um I kinda didn't you broke up with Jerome so Bye" She says. "I HATE YOU" I yell

The next visitor is Jerome "What do you want" I ask him. "You" He says. I get up. "So you can walk now" He asks. "Yeah" I say. He backs me into a corner and starts kissing me and I kiss back "Stop" I say. "Why I like you" He asks. 'Because I can't take the chances of you cheating on me again" I say. He kisses me again "Stop" I say. "FINE" he yells. He leaves and I fall on the floor crying.

Patricia's Pov

I am so glad that we have homecoming tomorrow and my parents are actually staying out of the house until next week now. Joy is supposed to get out of the hospital for the homecoming so I am really happy me and the girls all talk about what we are wearing and we got the dress that Joy wanted.

So I know that this was a short chapter sorry So yeah the homecoming is next chapter and then the dates the chapter after the next and there is a surprise at the dance. so stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

New school new life

chapter 15

Dresses for the homecoming (With hair)

Patricia's- light purple dress above knee length dress with purple pumps Hair- crinkled in a high ponytail

Joy- dark purple above knee length dress black pumps Hair- curled in a royal bun with a few strands hanging over shoulders

Amber- pink below knee length dress with pink heels Hair- hair curled

Kt- green below knee length dress Hair- crinkled

Patricia's Pov

I go to pick up Joy from the hospital and bring her dress and she puts it on "You look amazing" I say. "Thanks" She says. We walk out of the hospital and she sees Eddie in the car "Are you and Eddie going together" She asks. "Yeah he asked me" I say. "I don't have a date" She says. "It's okay I will hang out with you and stuff" I say. "Okay" She says. We drive to the school where we are having the homecoming and meet everyone else there. It is in the middle of the party and Jerome goes on the stage.

Joy's Pov

Jerome walks on the stage "I am here to talk about a very special girl Joy Mercer she is gorgeous and she is amazing and I made a mistake that I regret because I miss her smell and the feeling when I know she loves me and I never stopped loving her" He says. He starts walking down and everybody creates a path for him he comes up to me "Do you forgive me" He says. "YES" I scream. He kisses me and I kiss back. "NO THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN GET OFF OF HIM" Mara yells. "Get off bitch" Patricia screams. We are still kissing and then Jerome asks "Do you wanna dance" He asks. "Yes" I say. We go on the dance floor and we are dancing to a fast song and then a slow song comes on. He puts his hands around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders and I then rest my head on his shoulder.

Amber's Pov

After I am dancing with Kt since we both don't have dates someone stops the music "I am here to announce the homecoming king and queen and your queen is Amber Millington. "NO IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME" Nina yells from the audience. "Shut up Nina deal with it" Patricia yells. And the homecoming king is Eddie Miller. Me and Eddie go on the dance floor and Patricia grabs him to slow dance. And I just continue dancing with Kt.

Everybody has been having fun at the dance

So yeah I know I have been updating a lot but I have been in the mood too so And the next chapter will be all the girls dates with the boys.


	16. Chapter 16

New school new life

chapter 16

Kt's Pov

After that talk with Emma I kinda thinking about it more and I might not go to the date. I think more and decide to go so I put on a red knee length dress and black heels. I get picked up outside of the house and then he takes me to a restaurant and we order and then he takes me to a house that looks abandoned. "Why are we at a hotel" I ask. "Because" He says. He backs me against a wall and kisses me "Stop" I say. He continues as he throws me on the bed and sucks on my neck "STOP" I scream. He still continues as he takes my shirt and my pants of I try to put them back on but he doesn't let me "STOP" I scream again. Then he takes my bra and undies off and he throws them across the room.

Amber's Pov

I pick up Alfie at his house and he comes into my room we are working and there is silence and he just kisses me out of nowhere "What was that for" I asks him. "For being beautiful" He says. He kisses me again and I kiss back and i climb on top of me and we start making out after awhile I say "We better stop we have a test tomorrow" I say. "We better" He says. "Just one last kiss" He asks. "No" I say. We continue and I drive him home we are oudside his house "I really like you Amber I liked you since the day I met you" He says. "I just don't think we can date because a girl Willow is determined to date you" I say. "So I gotta go" I say. He looks sad as he walks in.

Patricia's Pov

Me and Eddie are hanging out and he kisses me and I kiss back I get on top of him and we are making out but we are interrupted by Joy. "Get a room" She says. "Do you wanna go out tonight" Eddie asks. "Sure" I say. We all continue to hang out but then Joy helps me get ready for the date I have with Eddie. I wonder where Amber is and Kt I wish they were here they are probably out on there dates.

If only they knew where Kt was

Joy's Pov

As I was helping Patricia get ready for her date I got a text "Do you wanna go on a date tonight" From Jerome. "Yes" I reply. "I will pick you up in a few hours" He reply's "We are in the same house" I reply back. "I know" He reply's. "See you then" He reply's. "K" I reply. "Jerome just asked me on a date" I say. "That's great" Patricia says. "How do I look" Patricia asks as she comes out in a black below knee dress. "Amazing" I say. "Ok well I gotta go" Patricia says. "Aww I wished you could stay and help me" I say. "I'm sorry" Patricia says. She leaves and I get a shower and put on a blue above knee length dress. And I wait for Jerome.

Mara's Pov

I need a plan to take down Joy to get Jerome for my self I made a plan to take down all of them first it was Kt which Brad captured and said was going to do something to her. Next it will be Amber which I will take down using Willow which will be unexpected then Patricia with Nina and then finally I will take down Joy by making her not be a problem anymore but how do I do that the only way is to kill her.

Kt's Pov (Back at the hotel)

After that gross hour or two Brad left me alone and I got on phone I sent Patricia, Amber,Joy,Jerome, and Fabian a message saying. "HELP ME Brad has captured me you only have a day until something happens to me" I send it. And then Brad comes back in "Hey" He says. He comes up to me and starts kissing me then he gets on top of me and he again forces all of my clothes off one by one. I hope they get the text soon and come save me.

Amber's Pov

I get a text from Kt I read it and call everyone else over here. "You interrupted our date" Patricia says. "It's an emergency check you phones" I say. "Oh my gosh" Joy says. "Yeah and I think I know where she is" I say. "A abandoned house" Patricia says. "How did you know" I ask her. "She said she was going out to eat and then going somewhere else and the only place he could take her where she wouldn't be found is an abandoned house" Patricia says. "Ok" Fabian says. "yeah but what abandoned house" Joy asks. "I can track her phone" Fabian says. "How" Jerome asks. "Just watch" Fabian says. He puts it on the big tv in the room and she is in a house in the hills. "Ok lets go" Joy says.

So yeah Kt was raped and there will be a surprise between Nina Eddie and Patricia then Mara Joy and Jerome then Alfie Amber and Willow so yeah stay tuned. Patricia Joy Jerome Eddie Fabian Alfie and Amber all save Kt from the abandoned house. And also Gretchen and all the other girls won't be mentioned until later on in the story.


	17. Chapter 17

New school new life

chapter 17

Kt's Pov

Brad comes up to me when he comes back from the bathroom and he comes over and kisses me "STOP" I scream. He slaps me "Don't say that" He hisses. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD" I scream. He pushes me against the wall and then punches me in the stomach and then he kicks and punches me again and he throws me around the room "this isn't all your going to get" He says. "I'm going to go but stay here I will be back in an hour or two" He says. I just stay on the ground clutching my self crying. I am never getting out of here unless the girls and boys are coming.

Fabian's Pov

We are driving and then we arrive at the house we see a boy "duck" Joy says. We all duck. "That is Brad" Jerome says. We walk into the house which was locked "How are we gonna get this opened" I ask. "My hair clip" Amber says. Joy takes the clip and opens the door. We walk in and see Kt on the floor crying 'Oh my gosh Kt" Amber says. "He tied me up hurry get it untied" Kt says. "HURRY HE WILL BE BACK ANY MINUTE" Kt screams. We all get into the car "What happened" Alfie asks. "He raped me" Kt says while crying. "Ewww" Alfie says. "An d it was my first time" Kt says. "Oh my gosh" Patricia says. We get back at the house.

Patricia's Pov

When we arrive at the house there are people in dark coats "You really think you could get away that easily" Brad says. The girl Emma is in the corner tied to a tree Kt goes over to untie her. Nina comes over and smacks me. I see Joy getting punched by Mara so I get Mara off of her.

Joy's Pov

After getting punched by Mara I get a text saying "If you want to see any of your friend's again break up with Jerome if you don't maybe I will hurt your poor friend Amber who is adored by Alfie or maybe I will take Patricia. Don't tell anyone about this. Then I see Patricia's house catch on fire "Oh my gosh" Amber says. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" Patricia screams. I get another text "That's just the beginning of your problems maybe I will take Amber next or poor Patricia or maybe even you and nobody would know"? sends. I run away crying "Joy" Jerome yells. 'Whats wrong" Jerome asks. I was about to say something but I get a text "Don't tell him or the precious blonde will be next" ? Sent. "Nothing" I say. "ok well lets go" Jerome says.

Amber's Pov

I am on my laptop and I get a message "Everyone dies in the end that's whats going to happen when I'm done with you" ? Sent. I looked with shock as I read the message over a few more times. I then continue on my laptop for an hour.

Patricia's Pov

I am sitting in my room when I get a text "Remember the good old days when you hung out with your girlfriends and drank martinis in the hot tub well those day are over bitch" ? Sent.

Kt's Pov

I am half asleep when I get a text "you know how everyone has good days and bad days well you don't have any good days left" ? Sent.

4th Person Pov

Girls Patricia,Joy,Amber, and Kt get a text "Meet me in the back of the house" From Unknown. They all go back and see an unexpected old friend "What are you doing here" Amber asks her. "Emily" Joy screams. "Lets go in my barn" Patricia says. They all go back there and then all they remember are the screams of their old friend. They go out there "oh my gosh" Kt says. They bury her and go back to the barn.

So yeah this is kinda like pretty little liars next chapter will be them two years later.


	18. Chapter 18

New school new life

chapter 18

Two years later

(Flashback)

Girls Patricia,Joy,Emily,Kt, and Amber are all sitting in Patricia's barn "Your turn" Emily says as she hands a cup of wine to Joy. Joy takes a big chug "Don't drink too much Joy" Emily says. "You might tell us all your secrets" Emily says. We all continue gossiping and then we fall asleep.

Patricia's Pov

"Where are you going" I ask Emily. "no where" She says. She walks out and I follow her. She goes to her house where there is a guy "Hey baby" Emily says. "Hey babe" He says. I realize who it is and it is Jason he is three years older than us and he is a jock. He is in his last year of high school and I always seen him wink at Emily and now I know why. They start making out and I run back to the barn.

Joy's Pov

"Ali" I yell. "No it's me" Patricia says. "Wheres Ali" I ask. "I don't know where she is now" She says. "What do you mean now" Amber asks. "I know why that one boy Jason always seemed to wink and smile at Emily" She says.

(End of flashback)

Joy's Pov

I am trying on outfits for the first day of school tomorrow when my mom comes in "Are you still sad about Emily" My mom asks. "I don't know the more I talk about it the more sad I get" I say. "Well it's not your fault any of yours" She says. "I know" I say. "So have you been keeping in touch with the girls" My mom asks. "No we haven't talked since then" I say. "I need a ride to soccer tryouts" My brother John says. "I'l take him" I say. I drive him to soccer tryouts and I see a bar across the street. "Can I get a vodka" I ask the barista. "Sure" She says. I see a picture of Emily with the word missing on the top with "if found :Reward 500 dollar. "Are you okay" The guy sitting next to me asks. "Yeah" I say. "Thar's my friend" I say. As I point to the picture on the wall. "Oh I'm sorry" He says. "It's ok my names Joy" I say. "Jason" He says. "I just got my teaching job" He says. "Oh cool" I say. "I like school" I say. "Oh" He says. "I also like writing stories but there mostly personal for me" I say. "Oh maybe I can read them sometime" He asks. "Maybe" I say. "We should get to know each other" He says. We walk to the bathroom and he puts me on the sink we start kissing and he wraps his arms on my waist and I put my legs around him. And I go hme with a smile on my face.

Amber's Pov

I am at the mall shopping with my bestie Willow "How do I look" She asks. "Like a hippie" I answer. "I am trying on rings and I see an old friend. "So what is Patricia Williamson doing here" I ask. "Oh just for a party I am having this weekend " I say. "Oh well you wanna go with this" I say. "Ok do you wanna come" She asks. "Sure" I say. "Ok I'm inviting everyone" She says. "oK well i'm sorry about bringing this up but why did you run away to here with your parents" I ask her. "my boyfriend I kinda had then kinda hurt me" She says. "What do you mean hurt" I ask. "Like punched me kicked me slap threw me against the wall" She says. "Oh my gosh I'm soory I wish I would have known before" She says. "I know but I couldn't tell you then" She says. "It's okay" I say."Well bye" I say. "Bye" She says. I walk back over to Willow and walk out of the mall without paying for the ring slid up my finger and the bracelet slid up my arm.

Patricia's Pov

I am at my house doing my homework and I can't keep on thinking about Eddie I broke up with Eddie because of the the texts threatening to hurt Eddie if I didn't break up with him. All of us broke up with our boyfriends and we didn't move on except Amber who is always busy with Mick her new boyfriend. I can still tell our old boyfriends still like us and I can't say that I still like Eddie but I need to keep him safe. I continue thinking when I am done with my homework. All of the moments I had with Eddie his soft lips his piercing brown eyes. My thinking was interrupted when I was called down for dinner.

Amber's Pov

I am at my school helping my boyfriend Mick make a poster for the next game. There is silence and I start kissing him I start stroking his hair and he kisses me back. "Stop" He says. I continue kissing him. "Amber" He says. I stop kissing him. "You like me like that right" I ask. "Of course Amber" He says. He gives me peck on the cheek. "I have to go" I say. "Are you sure" He asks. "Yeah" I say. As I walk away without giving him a kiss at all.

Joy's Pov

I go into school and I see a familiar face OH MY GOSH IT'S JASON FROM THE BAR. "Can I talk to you for a minute" He asks. "Sure" I say. We go in his room "Why didn't you tell me you went to school here" He asks. "You didn't tell me you were a teacher here" I say. "That's not the point your my student " He says. "It's okay we can keep it a secret" I say. As I kiss him he pushes me off. "Stop" He says. I kiss him again. "STOP" He yells. And pushes me a little too hard that time when I fall backward onto the desks and make a lot of noise. "Joy" a voice I remember says. And right away I knew who it was it was Jerome.

Kt's Pov

I an going into school and I bump into someone at school "Watch it hoe" She says. "excuse me" I say. "Yeah you heard me HOE" she says. I slap her right across her face. "you did not just do that" She says. "I kinda did" I says. She smacks me and I attack her after the fight I am walking to class. "Can we talk" Some boy asks. "I guess" I say. "My names Kt" I say. "Dylan" He says. "So what do you want to talk about" I ask. "I don't want to talk" He says. And he touches my butt. "What are you doing" I say. as I back away. "Brad says you would do it with me" He says. "No" I say. He continues kissing me "STOP" I yell. He doesn't stop and I push him away and he falls onto the floor. "You are going to regret that bitch" I hear him say as I walk away.

Patricia's Pov

I am waling into school "Can we talk" A boy that I recognize as Eddie says. "Sure" I say. We walk into the classroom. "I still like you" "He says. "I like you too" I say. "But we can't be together" He says. "who says we can't" I say. As I kiss him and we start making out. "I'm dating Nina" He says. "What" I say. "Yeah we kinda went out and we kinda started to like each other' He says. "Well just break up with her" I say as I kiss him. "No" He says. "Fine but I want you to know the real reason I broke up with you" I say. "I got threatening texts saying to break up with you or something would happen to you" I say. "Really" He say. "Yeah" I say. "I wish that wouldn't have happened" He says. "Well it did so deal with it your dating Nina" I say as I walk out. "Patricia wait" I hear Eddie say but I keep walking.

Tell me what couples you want to get together now and I might consider them getting back together with there old boyfriends so you better vote now for who they should get together with. REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

New school new life

chapter 19

Kt's Pov

All day I have been getting looks by tons of boys and I can't take it anymore. "Can we talk" I ask. "Sure" Brad says. We walk into a room and he starts making out with me "Stop" I say. "I wanted to talk" I say. "Fine" He says. "Why did you tell everybody I did it with you" I ask. "I didn't" He says. "It was probably Mara or one of those other girls" He says. 'Well everybody knows" I say. "Ok will you go on a date date with me" He asks. "I don't know the first time I went out with you you forced me out of my clothes" I say. "Please" He says. "Promise me you won't kiss me" I say. "I van't promise that" He says. "Please" He says. "Fine" I say.

Joy's Pov

"Are you okay" Jerome asks. "Yeah" I say. "Why would he do that" He asks. "I kinda went to a bar and we kinda made out" I say. "Oh" He says looking sad. "But I thought I was over the guy I liked but I wasn't" I say. "Why would he push you" He asks. "I kept on trying to kiss him" I say. "Oh" He says. "And I feel so stupid and he hurt me and ... I was interrupted by Jerome's soft lips touching mine. "What was that for" I ask. "You wouldn't stop talking and I still kinda like you like really like you" He says. "Oh" I say. "Well I like you too" I say. We start kissing and we are making out. And we are interrupted by footsteps and a tap on our backs. "Excuse me but you were kissing my boyfriend" Mara says. "But I'm not.. Was interrupted by Mara kissing Jerome. I run to the bathroom crying my eyes out.

Jerome's Pov

"Stop" I say to Mara pulling away from her."What" She says. "I'm not your boyfriend" I say. I am walking away but Mara turns me around and starts kissing me and she puts her arms around my neck. "Stop" I say. I walk out of the room and I look for Joy but I can't find her.

(Note)

So I am skipping ahead to Patricia's party I don't know what day it was now but it is friday for the party.

Jerome's Pov

"Let's play truth or dare" Amber says. Me,Patricia,Fabian,Joy,Amber,Nina,Mara,Alfie,Willow,Eddie,Kt,and Mick are playing. Nina starts the game she spins a bottle and it lands on ...Mara. "Truth or dare" She asks. "Dare" Mara says. "I dare you to slap Joy" Nina says. Mara goes over to Joy and slaps her hard on the face and so hard blood starts dripping down her face. She smirks at me and I glare at her. Everybody looks shocked. Mara spins the bottle and it lands on ...Patricia. "Truth or dare" Mara asks. "Dare" She says. "I dare you to make out with boy you pick for five minutes" Mara says.

Patricia's Pov

"I dare you to make out with boy you pick for five minutes" Mara says. I think for a minute then I go up to Eddie and start making out with him I stroke his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist. When we are done I get a glare from Nina. " I spin the bottle and it lands on ...Joy."Truth or dare" I ask her. "Dare" She says. "I dare you to make out with Jerome" I say. Joy gives me a glare and Jerome looks happy. Joy goes over to Jerome and starts making out with him Jerome starts stroking her hair and Joy wraps her arms around Jerome's shoulders.

Joy's Pov

The kiss was amazing I felt sparks. After I'm done I spin the bottle and it lands on ...Mick. "Truth or dare" I ask him. "Dare" He says. "I dare you to kiss Willow" I say. He goes over to willow and kisses her. He comes back and sits down. He spins the bottle and it lands on ...Willow. "truth or dare" Mick asks. "Truth" She says. "Who do you like" He asks. "Alfie" She says as she pecks him on the lips. Amber looks mad and Alfie looks shocked. "Willow spins the bottle and it lands on ...Eddie. "Truth or dare" She says. "Dare" He says. "I dare you to make out with Nina" She says.

So it's a cliffhanger and tomorrow I will try to update and next chapter is second part of the truth or dare and the party. I already decided to make Jeroy and Peddie get together but there can be some drama between Mara and Jerome.


	20. Chapter 20

New school new life

chapter 20

Eddie's Pov

I am considering passing my dare 'Pass" I say. 'There are no passes" Willow says. "Fine" I say. I make out with Nina but she starts to slide her hand up my abs. I pull away and she still has her hands up my abs. "Stop" I say. "Why" She asks. "Just stop" I say. I walk away and spin the bottle it lands on ...yacker. "Truth or dare" I ask. "Dare" She says. "I dare you to tell us your first crush and then kiss him" I say. "Fine" She says.

Patricia's Pov

"Jerome" I say. And then I place a big kiss on his lips. I spin the bottle and it lands on... Fabian. "Truth or dare" I ask. "Dare" He says. "I dare you to kiss every girl in the room for over ten seconds" I say. He kisses Amber for 13 seconds,Mara for 11,Me for 15,Kt 14,Willow for for 17,and Nina for 25. Which turns into making out. "Excuse me" I say. "FABIAN" I yell. He stops blushing. He spins the bottle and it lands on Jerome. 'Truth or dare" He asks. "Dare' Jerome says. "I dare you too make out with Patricia. 'WHAT" I yell. "you heard me" Fabian says. 'Fine" I say. We start making out and I wraps my hands on his shoulders and he starts stroking my hair. I finally realize what I was doing and stop. I see Eddie and Joy glaring at us.

Eddie's Pov

Jerome spins the bottle and I glare at them. It lands on ...Alfie. "Truth or dare" Jerome asks. "Dare" Alfie says. 'Kiss the girl you like"He says. Alfie goes over and kisses Amber. Mick looks angry. Alfie spins the bottle and it lands on ...me. 'Truth or dare" He asks. "Dare" I say. "I dare you kiss the girl who you think is the most beautiful girl in this room" He says. I smirk as I walk over to Amber and pull her off of the floor with her hand and I place my lips on hers and I start stroking her hair. I pull away and Amber slaps my face "What was that for" I say. 'I thought yu would kiss Patricia" She says. "No she's not the prettiest girl to me she in more like my top 20" I say. I see Patricia running away crying. "Your a jerk" I hear everyone say except Nina who comes over and starts kissing me "Stop" I say. I get up and walk to my room.

Fabian's Pov

I walk to Patricia's room and knock on her door 'Cone in" She says and I can tell she had been crying. 'Are you okay" I ask. "yeah Eddie called me ugly i'm great" She says. "your not ugly" I say. "I think i am" She says. 'your not your gorgeous you are the most pretty girl I have ever met" I say. "Thanks" She says. There is silence and then we both lean in and kiss. 'I'm sorry" I say. 'Yeah it's okay you better leave it's almost 10" She says. "Yeah bye" I say.

I am not going to make Fabtricia a couple they are just not made to be together so yeah they were just caught up in the moment. Next chapter some one new comes to apologize to Patricia. Review who you think it is. Sorry this chapter is short next one will be longer.


	21. Chapter 21

New school new life

chapter 21

Patricia's Pov

I can't believe me and Fabian just kissed I mean we don't even like each other. And I don't know how to tell him that I don't like him. If he likes me then I don't want to hurt his feelings. I go over to Fabian "I don't like you I'm sorry" I say. 'I know I don't like you either" Fabian says. "Oh thank Jesus" I say. "I know right that was so gross" Fabian says. 'Ok" I say. "Bye" I say. "Bye" He says. I walk into my next class.

Jerome's Pov

I really think that I like Joy a lot I mean A LOT. I mean after truth or dare night I feel like I can do anything in front of her. ""Hey Joy" I say. "Hi Jerome" She says. "Hey Jerome" Mara says. As she kisses me "Stop" I tell her angry once again. "Wait Joy" I say as Joy starts walking away. "What just so I can see Mara kiss you again" She says. "I hate when she does that shes just trying to make you jealous" I say. "Well it's working" She says. 'Please" I says. "It's been two years just get over me"She say. "I can't" I says. "Why" " She say. "your so beautiful I remember our dates" I says. "Ok"She say. "I just want you to remember why I broke up with you" She say. "Ok why" I says. "I was getting texts saying that if I didn't break up with you and if I didn't something would happen to you" She say. "Oh well I still love you" I says. "I'm sorry bye" She say. And she walks away.

Mara's Pov

I an finally going to do what I was going to do two-years ago. After all of the planing and hating I am finally going to do what I was going to do KILL JOY! First I will have Willow do something to Amber and then Patricia and finally Kt.

Joy's Pov

I am driving home when I get a text "meet me at the courtyard by the cafe" From Unknown.. I start to drive to the courtyard and think why did the person not sign there name but still went there. I arrive "You here" Someone says. "What do you want" I say. She doesn't answer she/he just pulls out a knife and tries to stab me with it but I dodge it. "Stop" Jerome, Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie say. Alfie and Eddie go to get her while Fabian and Jerome come over to me. "Are you okay" Jerome asks. "Yeah" I say. "Lets go" Fabian says.

(Back at home)

'What happened" Patricia asks. "I got a text saying to meet someone at the courtyard and someone in a black cloak was there and she tried to stab me" I say. "oh my gosh" Kt says. "how did you know I was there" I asked them. "We got a text from E" Alfie says. "Oh my god" I say. "you know who this is" Eddie asks. "No that persons threatening us" Amber says. 'Oh" Jerome says. The night goes past and everybody goes home to leave me at my house feeling not safe. 'Mara is not the only person you have to worry about" From E.

Patricia's Pov

I am sitting in my kitchen when I get a text " I almost got her your next" It says. I think all night about it and feel scared.

(Author's Note)

So I haven't updated for a while so here


	22. Chapter 22

New school new life

chapter 22

Amber's Pov

I am hanging out with my boyfriend Mick and I start kissing him "Stop Amber" He says. "I asked you here to tell you something" He says. "What" I say. "I'm breaking up with you" He says. "Why" I say. "you never seem to like sports like me" He says. "so i'm a cheerleader" I say. "I'm sorry Amber" He says. I just walk straight out of his house out to my car and get in and drive home.

Kt's Pov

I am getting ready for my date with Brad so I put on a black below knee length dress and black heels. My hair is curled in a side ponytail. I walk outside and wait he picks me up and he takes me to a restaurant. "What do you wanna get" Brad asks. "Um a salad and a side of fry's with a water" I say. "Me too" He says. We order and eat our food. He drives me back to my house "Thanks" I say. "For what" He asks. "For taking me out and not kissing me" I say. "Oh" He says. "Bye" I say. "Bye" He says

At school

Patricia's Pov

I am walking to the gym to get my bag and I see two people kissing and I notice it is Eddie and Nina. I walk away angry. I walk to my gym class and we play vollyball. I keep spiking the ball at everybody until it's just me and Nina. She is staring right at me and I spike the ball ball right at her face. "Oops sorry" I say. "Unlike my boyfriend who was kissing you" I say. "How did you know" Eddie asks. "I seen you kissing her" I say. "Oh" He says. "Were over" I say as I storm out of the gym.

Joy's Pov

I am walking in the school and I see Jerome 'Hey" I say. "Hi" He says. He walks up to me 'I wanna get back together" He says. "I do too" I say. "Then let's get back together" He says. "Okay but we need to keep each other safe" I say. "Okay" He says. I kiss him and he kisses me back and I don't know if this is good getting back together or not.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know this is short next one wil be longer I promise.


End file.
